Emenius Sleepus
by sakachan
Summary: Kamui tells Fuuma how he REALLY feels. Pairings: KamuixFuuma Warnings: blatent yaoi, Fuuma trying to rape Kamui, Fuuma bashing, basically the good stuff! Major Kamui OOC.


Pairings: Kamui x Fuuma  
  
Warnings: blatant yaoi, Fuuma bashing, basically the good stuff! Major Kamui OOC.  
  
Disclaimers:  
  
'X' belongs to the wonderful girls of CLAMP manga, as well as Viz manga (which may not be true anymore, but let's put their names anyway!) I know I'm horribly misusing these characters. I'm sorry! Gomen nasai! ^^;;  
  
"Emenius Sleepus" is property of the awesome boys of Green Day, a totally kick ass punk band. Listen to their music- download it, buy it, rip it off your friends, I don't care, but you must hear it. I command you! Go, minions! *cough cough* Sorry. . .  
  
I know I don't really follow the proper format for this song, but I tried! Besides, after all the depressing crap I've been writing, I needed a little humor, ya know? Thanks for understanding! ^__^  
  
  
  
Emenius Sleepus  
  
  
  
//I saw my friend the other day and I don't know  
  
Exactly just what he became  
  
It goes to show//  
  
  
  
Kamui strained, yet again, against Fuuma's tight grasp around his neck. The 'Kamui' of the Dragons of Earth had "run into" him on the street that afternoon, and of course took the opportunity to attack him in a very intimate and sexual manner. Shifting his hand to push Kamui harder against the post the two boys hid behind, Fuuma slowly slid his tongue along the outline of his whipping boy's neck. With his free hand, he took a nearby piece of broken glass and shoved it into Kamui's left side.  
  
'Third time this *week*!' the smaller boy thought annoyedly, trying to ignore the searing pain. 'Why doesn't he just give it a rest?!'  
  
  
  
//It wasn't that long ago  
  
That I was just like you  
  
And now I think I'm sick and  
  
I wanna go home//  
  
  
  
Since becoming a Dragon of Earth, Kamui's beloved childhood friend had picked up some very sadistic tendencies. Not to mention that his interest in the younger man had heightened greatly. It seemed that not long ago, the two boys were playing in the yard of the Togakushi Shrine, watched over by their mothers, who seemed unusually close, even for best friends. But now, everything had been shot six ways to hell, and the two boys had both gone in their own, very different directions.  
  
  
  
//How have I been, how have you been  
  
It's been so long  
  
What have you done with all your time  
  
And what went wrong?//  
  
  
  
"Soo. . ." Kamui started, his voice hissing from the pain, "How've ya been, Fuuma?"  
  
Fuuma picked his head up from his recent distraction, namely Kamui's jugular, and stared at the boy with inflamed eyes. "What?"  
  
"How've ya been? What have you been up to? Anything interesting?" the violet-eyed boy rambled on.  
  
Fuuma chuckled, "How cute." He placed his finger over Kamui's lips. "Now shut up."  
  
Kamui laughed nervously. "Well, I just thought we should talk, you know, since we've both been involved with our own little activities. You with the Dragons of Earth, me with the Dragons of Heaven. . ."  
  
"What did I tell you?" Fuuma pressed his lips firmly to Kamui's with a force that could bruise easily. "Now, ssshh!"  
  
Kamui sighed, thinking, 'Where did I go wrong?'  
  
  
  
//I knew you back when  
  
And you. . . you knew me  
  
And now I think you're sick  
  
I wanna go home//  
  
  
  
Walking home, beaten and bruised, and feeling extremely violated for the third time in five days, Kamui stared up at the cloudy Tokyo sky, glancing idly at the tall buildings, most of which he knew were going to be destroyed before the year was over. He thought about his former best friend, who had now changed in a very unlikable way. The boy he admired had gone from future Man of the Year to the S & D poster boy, in a matter of days!  
  
Kamui kicked at the dust that lay on the dirty city sidewalk. "Fuuma, you sadistic bastard. . . what are you doing with your life?!"  
  
  
  
//Anybody ever say no?  
  
Ever tell you that you weren't right?  
  
Where did all the little kid go?  
  
Did you lose it in a hateful fight?  
  
And you know it's true//  
  
  
  
Kamui wondered, as he often did, what had made Fuuma turn so evil? Given, he was destined as Kamui's Twin Star to fill the place of "Kamui" in the Dragons of Earth, but that was hardly a reason to act like such a jerk to his family and friends. Really, killing his beloved little sister and trying to kill thousands of people in Tokyo's center, not to mention the billions of others that would perish with the destruction of the world!  
  
"That's it!" Kamui spoke aloud, slamming his fist down into his palm. "Next time I see him, I'll tell him how I *really* feel! Maybe he doesn't realize what he's doing, and if I tell him, coming from a friend, he'll stop!"  
  
Kamui ran back to where he and Fuuma had last confronted, praying to any god and every god that the older boy was still there.  
  
  
  
//It wasn't that long ago  
  
That I was just like you  
  
And now I think I'm sick and  
  
I wanna go home//  
  
  
  
As Kamui ran full speed toward the place he and Fuuma had met earlier, he slammed hard into a large object and fell flat on his ass.  
  
"Shit!" he cursed, getting up quickly and rubbing his sore bum. Looking upward, he saw the glittering brown eyes of Fuuma Monou. The taller boy had a pleased grin on his lips.  
  
"Come back for more, eh?" he purred, moving closer to the Dragon of Heaven.  
  
Kamui shook his head. "Fuuma, listen to me! The way you're acting, it's not cool! I don't think you realize your actions, and as your best friend, I felt I should tell you."  
  
Fuuma smirked. He stepped close enough to Kamui that their hips bumped together. Kamui stood his ground, impressing the vicious Dragon of Earth. "So. . . you think I'm acting mean?"  
  
Kamui nodded.  
  
"And you think that I don't know how I'm acting, so you came all this way to tell me?"  
  
Kamui swallowed. It *did* sound a little preposterous. Still, Kamui held steadfast, "Yes. And I want you to stop it."  
  
Fuuma laughed, a deeply intimate sound that was reminiscent of fluffy fur on clean, bare skin. Kamui shuddered. "Kamui, I thought you *liked* the way I acted. You always act so aroused. . ." He winked, making the smaller boy blush.  
  
"I. . . I. . ."  
  
Fuuma grabbed Kamui's chin and forced the boy onto his tiptoes. "You're so cute, Kamui-chan," he chuckled, kissing him, forcing his warm tongue between Kamui's lips.  
  
Kamui's eyes widened. He lifted his right hand and smacked Fuuma straight across the face. "You're a sick son of a bitch, Fuuma!" he yelled, finding it within himself to glare at the boy. "You're dirty, and weird, and I don't want anything to do with you! If it weren't for this messed up Destiny, I'd wish I would never see you again! Go screw yourself if you need some action!"  
  
In a huff, the small Dragon of Heaven stormed off, leaving a both shocked and aroused Fuuma in his wake. He held his chin high, revealing the pale bruise imprinted with Fuuma's fingers. "Flamer. . ." he muttered beneath his breath.  
  
  
  
Owari  
  
To any of you who noticed, yes, I was comparing Fuuma to Seishirou with that little "Kamui-chan" comment. To those of you who didn't get the reference, shame on you! :-P Just kidding! And sorry about the kinda offensive comment at the end. . . I wanted to throw it in there. ^^;; Hey! It's 12:30! I'm allowed to act a little on the off-side at this hour! Don't lynch me, please! *on hands and knees begging* 


End file.
